So Close Yet So Far
by Shanks-Sama
Summary: Scar realizes that he can't kill Edward. Something else has appeared on his mind after thinking about Full Metal. Read and find out! Please review! First fic. Yaoi ScarxEd


**So Close Yet So Far**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist. Otherwise I would be rich and you would never have read my fanfictions. Yea, my fat ass would be somewhere in Japan but no I am poor, writing yaoi fanfictions for the reader's desires. Aren't you some lucky people? **

**Summary:** **Scar reflects on Ed and gains feelings for him. But even though Ed feels the same, they must be apart because of destiny. ScarxEd **

**Author's Notes: I wanted to write a ScarxEd fix b/c ...well...I like this couple. Hope everyone enjoys. No flames, tis naughty. Everyone who likes gets a cookie and can become my official stalker if I decide to write more on this pairing. **

**(Scar's point of view)**

It has been three long years since I have seen that boy. Yet, his eyes were so mature, so lonely, and so...in need. I can remember the first time we met, how his eyes grew frightened once he saw my cursed arm, the arm that is to bring justice to people such as him. Yet, I can never bring myself to do it. I could have done it anytime I wanted, but I just couldn't. It wasn't only that I knew his younger brother needed him, it was something else that was pulling at my heart strings.

**(Third person point of view) **

Edward grumbled to himself as he walked the streets, his brother behind him. He hated going to Roy because of that cocky voice and smirk which made his skin crawl.

"Brother, you should really stop being so angry at Mustang," said Al. Edward stopped and glared back at his younger sibling.

"HOW IN THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO NOT BE ANGRY AT THAT EVIL BASTARD? YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO HEAR HIM LECTURE ME DID YOU!" screamed Edward which was normal for Al to hear after a meeting with the Flame Alchemist.

Edward let a frown form on his face and he turned away from Al. Al, even though in a metal body, could feel the exhaustion that had surrounded his older brother.

"You okay, Brother?" asked Al even though he knew the answer.

"Yea, I am fine. Hey, Al, is it alright if I take this walk on my own?"

"Sure, Brother, I will just..."

"DON'T YOU DARE PICK UP ANY STRAY CATS!" yelled Ed interuppting what Al was going to say. Al giggled before turning and walking in the opposite direction. Ed sighed before continuing in the direction of which he was going, not knowing that someone was watching him in the shadows.

Edward finally found the alleyway on which he had found Nina and Alexander's remains painted on a wall. He couldn't forget that night, the night that he had cried so hard and was so angry at himself and the world around him. Her smile and the last words she had said still remained fresh in his mind, which sometimes made him go off somewhere to cry. She was so innocent, and she had a whole life ahead of her.

"Hello there, Fullmetal," said a voice from behind Edward which made him jump. Ed quickly turned around, his eyes widening at whom had just spoken to him. Crimson eyes were looking into his golden ones.

"What the hell are you doing here?" growled Ed. Scar didn't answer, instead he took a step towards Ed. Ed took a step backward, glaring daggers at the murderer of countless alchemists. "Tell me, damnit."

"You are always like this, asking questions," said Scar, his voice low. He had now backed Ed up to the side wall of the alleyway, something he had planned to do. Ed was ready to use his alchemy if needed but there was something stopping him, something in Scar's eyes with seemed nonthreatening. "But to answer your question, I came here to see you."

"Why? So you could kill me?" said Ed, his eyes now at Scar's hand. Scar followed Ed's gaze towards his arm, the arm that had killed so many, yet the arm that could not kill him. And for countless days of wondering, Scar finally realized why he couldn't bring himself to kill this certain alchemist.

Scar grabbed Ed's automail arm and held it against the wall. Ed's eyes widened, unsure what Scar was trying to do.

"Let go of me!" screamed Ed, starting to squirm under Scar's hold. Scar bent down until he was nose to nose with Ed, this causing the younger male to become abrubtly still. Scar then kissed Ed's lips gently, his crimson eyes still on those beautiful, golden ones. Ed's lips were soft against his own, something his heart had been wanting for a long time. Scar broke the kiss and let go of Ed's arm. Ed looked up at Scar who now was looking down at him.

"My arm can't kill you, yet it can kill other alchemists," said Scar to an confused Ed.

"So, you love me?" asked Ed, his face turning red. Scar bent down again and kissed Ed again, this time more firmly. Ed's knees became weak under him but he was caught by Scar's strong arms. Ed returned the kiss, oddly as it seemed to him but it felt right. Ed felt safe in this killer's arms, the killer who said he couldn't kill him. Scar broke the kiss, the sounds of the footsteps coming towards the alleyway. Scar let go of Ed and took a step back.

"Goodbye, Fullmetal," said Scar before running out of the alleyway. Ed watched him before touching his lips. His heart ached to go after him but he knew that he couldn't.

XxXxXxXxXx

Scar sat on the roof of an abandoned building, the soft rain dampening his clothing. Fullmetal was still on his mind, and this caused him to be at ease. The little alchemist which was so strong yet so weak. The little alchemist that he wanted to be with, yet the world wouldn't allow him because of his sins.

Owari

**Author's Notes: Please I beg of you to review. If you do there may be a sequel. **


End file.
